Chocolate Roses
by Edgechick816
Summary: Christian needs to apologize. RAW 1110


Title: Chocolate Roses  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Pairing: Lilian/Christian  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and themselves.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Raw 11/10  
  
Summary: Christian needs to apologize.  
  
Notes: Response to a challenge/same thought/ posted by Angie.  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Christian paced backstage after Raw was over. He felt bad, despite what everyone said about him, he did have heart, and he shouldn't have pushed Lilian. He knew he shouldn't have, but the match was against the I.C. Champ. He needed to win at any cost; however, it still was no excuse. He needed to apologize, correction: he was going to apologize. He sighed, swallowing his nerves and started walking to the women's locker room.   
  
He stopped outside the door, hearing the distinct sound of women chattering. A loud laugh that had to belong to Lita, followed by a whine from Trish. He figured they must be teasing her about her date with Jericho. Maybe he should come back later, when there weren't so many of them, if they heard him talking to Lilian, they'd probably fall down laughing.   
  
"I should do it now." he told himself, sighing at his momentary indecision. He wasn't sure why it meant so much to him, but it did. He supposed it had to do with how much of a jerk he'd been lately, or the fact, that he didn't think hitting women was acceptable. Or maybe, he just didn't want her to hate him. Either way, he wouldn't feel right if he didn't at least try and get her to forgive him  
  
"Christian." said Trish smiling as she walked out door, interrupting his thoughts. He took note of the smile, although she was looking at him, anybody could tell that the smile was intended for Jericho. "Do you want me to get Lita for you?"  
  
"NO!" he said suddenly, surprising Trish with his tone. He bit his lip before speaking again, "Can you get Lilian for me? And could you keep it quiet? I don't want everyone to know." he asked, though it sounded more like a plea. Trish arched an eyebrow, noticing his hand behind his back, before disappearing into the women's locker room.  
  
He muttered a silent prayer, hoping that she wouldn't make him the laughing stock among the women in the company; he wasn't quite ready to humiliate himself in front of the divas. She emerged from the locker a moment later, pulling her coat on.  
  
"She'll be right out." she told him. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse.   
  
"Oh and Christian, don't make an ass out of yourself." she smirked as she walked off. He groaned, contemplating making a run for it, until he saw the door knob turning.   
  
Lilian walked out, giggling at something said by one of the girls, a smile on her face, which fell the moment her eyes came to rest on the man before her.  
  
"Lilian, I—"  
  
"You what?" she snapped, "Came to tell me how much fun it was to knock me on my ass. Or did you wanna come tell me this was some plan of Bischoff to get me out of the way?" He cowered under her harsh tone. "What's wrong? Did I hit the nail on the head, or did I miss something? Is there something else you wanna add to crush my sprit?" she spat, "Come on Christian, I know you can do better than this. Where's your backbone? The one so strong you would push a woman. Where is it? Did you leave it—"  
  
"Will you stop, I'm trying to apologize!!" He shouted. She was shocked into silence, not sure if it was his volume or his words that caused it. "I'm sorry." he said, his voice much softer this time, "I shouldn't have pushed you, I got caught up in the match, I wanted to win, but that's still no excuse for what I did." he said sincerely, the look of shock still on Lilian's face. "Here, these are for you." He pulled his hand from behind his back, giving her a half-dozen plastic stemmed flowers, the tops covered in red foil. She gave him a odd look. He chucked nervously, "They're chocolate roses, I know it's a bit unconventional, but..."  
  
"It's sweet, thank you." she smiled, "So, you just carry these around in your bag for every time you piss off a girl?"  
  
He blushed, "No, I went out after the show and got these, I thought they suited you."  
  
She smiled again, "Listen, about me yelling at you just now, I'm—"   
  
"Don't," he stopped her, sensing an apology on her lips. "I deserved to be yelled at. Don't apologize, just enjoy the flowers."  
  
She nodded, then gave him a kiss on the check. A look of complete surprise came to his face. "You didn't have to do this." she said to him.  
  
"I think I did." he smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger just a little longer than need be. "Good night, Lily"  
  
"Night, Christian." she said gently, going back into the locker room.  
  
He shrugged his jacket on as he walked away. He couldn't help the slight smile that graced his lips. Maybe she didn't hate him so much after all.  
  
A/N: This is the part where I beg for reviews. So go on review me, please, pretty please…. 


End file.
